A mon coeur qui ne saurait dire ce qui le tourmente
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Lorsque Tsuki a l'idée d'un concours de poèmes et qu'Aichi révèle un talent caché, voilà ce que ça donne lorsque l'auteure vient de regarder un truc n'ayant absolument rie à voir avec ce manga xD Yaoi [Kai x Aichi] homophobes s'abstenir et bienvenue aux yaoistes !


Disclamer : Les persos hormis Tsuki ne m'appartiennent pas bien que j'adore les embêter !

Petit mot de l'auteure : Voici un petit O.S afin de vous faire patienter jusqu'à la publication de la suite de ma fic sur ce manga : Frappé du sceau de l'interdit ! Il y a un lemon, donc Yaoi alors homophobes, je vous pris instamment de quitter cette histoire, car elle n'est pas faite pour vous et je m'en voudrai de causer la destruction -involontaire cependant- de votre âme. Je dédie cet o.s à trois personnes qui j'en suis sûre se reconnaitront sûrement ! Nanadu33980 alias Nath-chan, Luunastra et katsumi19, cet O.S est pour vous !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

A mon cœur qui ne saurait dire ce qui le tourmente

Un concours de poème… Aichi soupira de lassitude avant de s'emparer d'un stylo à plume. Tsuki avait suggérer cela pour le festival du lycée et tous devaient y participer !

(Moi : Oh punaise ! J'aurai pas dû regarder Cyrano de Bergerac… Les vers me montent à la tête !).

Le jeune homme laissa donc la plume glisser sur la feuille durant un temps qu'il ne sut compter avant de soupirer de soulagement devant ce que son esprit tourmenté avait pu lui offrir afin qu'il ne se couvre nullement de ridicule autant devant sa sœur que ses amis mais bien plus devant celui qui était devenu le détenteur de son cœur depuis le conflit des Link Joker. Aichi leva la tête vers la fenêtre ouverte qu'il alla fermer avant de contempler les étoiles tâchant la voûte céleste en souhaitant ne pas se ridiculiser le moment venu.

-Jour du festival-

Aichi était le seul à se faire du mauvais sang, c'était indéniable. Tous ses amis et sa sœur de cœur qui participait également échangeaient tranquillement en riant des tournures maladroites ou saugrenues des autres. Il était aussi sur une chaise regardant par la fenêtre attendant que Tsuki fasse signe de se rendre au gymnase pour le début du concours. Tsuki avait remarqué le trouble de son cousin. Elle eut un sourire un peu désabusé.

- Vas-y, Tsuki. Je pense qu'il a besoin d'être rassuré mais pas par l'un ou l'une d'entre nous. Décréta Misaki en désignant leur leader d'un bref mouvement de tête.

Tsuki sourit et se rendit auprès d'Aichi. Sentant la présence de la femme la plus importante de sa vie près de lui, le lycéen lui fit un pauvre sourire qui ne cachait rien de ses appréhensions. Sa cousine passa derrière lui et l'enlaça par les épaules. Elle l'étreignit doucement sous les regards attendris de tous les élèves présents. Pour une fois, leur professeur ne se comportait plus comme tel. Mais comme une cousine, une sœur aînée.

- Tu devrais arrêter d'angoisser Aichi, ce n'est pas bon pour le moral de tout le monde.

Aichi se tourna vers celle aux cheveux noirs en haussant un sourcil d'incompréhension. Tsuki sourit doucement en voyant l'expression de son cousin, le jeune homme n'avait vraiment pas remarqué à quel point ses émotions pouvaient influencer ses amis les plus proches. Lesquels n'écoutaient absolument pas la conversation, jugeant préférable de les laisser en famille.

Tsuki se plaça face à son cousin et s'accroupie devant ce dernier, ses mains fines sur ses genoux. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants. La tendresse passait entre leurs yeux si semblables, témoignant de leur lien de parenté. Tsuki finit par lever l'une de ses mains vers la joue de son cousin chéri et en caressa la rondeur avec une tendresse presque maternelle. Aichi ferma les yeux et avec un léger sourire, se laissa aller à profiter de la caresse de sa sœur de cœur sur son visage. Il était sur les nerfs et cela n'allait pas lui apporter grand-chose, il en était conscient mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. C'était plus fort que lui.

- Tu n'as pas à rougir de toi, Aichi… Ni à avoir peur, on est là. Je suis là.

Aichi hocha la tête et se défit de la caresse de Tsuki pour lui embrasser doucement le front avant de lui faire l'un de ses grands sourires dont il avait le secret. Tous étaient rassurés à la vue de ce sourire. Mais Tsuki savait très bien que le trac dû au concours était toujours présent aussi, elle recommanda au lycéen de fixer un point de la salle lorsque ce serait son tour. Aichi acquiesça et ce fut l'heure d'y aller.

-Gymnase quelques minutes plus tard-

Les autres camarades d'Aichi venaient de passer et il ne restait que Tsuki et lui. Bien qu'il y ait eu des bons poèmes, il y avait eu des ratés… Comme Morikawa participant de dernière minute et Kamui entre autre. Tsuki fut appelée par le jury et les sifflements des élèves présents dans la salle qui connaissaient son talent pour l'écriture. Avec un sourire pour Aichi qui leva le pouce en signe d'encouragement, elle franchit le rideau et se fit acclamer. La jeune femme salua et fit signe à tous de se taire. Un silence s'installa alors dans la salle, tous avaient les oreilles et les yeux braqués sur l'enseignante aux yeux de givre.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et entama la récitation de son poème ressemblant tout de même plus à une tirade mêlant à la fois humour et ironie.

- _Une réplique ou tac-au-tac, je dis._

_L'autodérision n'est pas ce qui vous fera tomber en pâmoison ! _

_A toutes les langues de vipères qui rôdent autour de vous et de moi-même, j'en conviens, je dis, sans leur prêter attention. _

_Gardez en vos langues fourchues, vos remarques acerbes car en mes heures où ma verve fait des siennes, je préfère me les servir proprement moi-même sans qu'un autre me les serve. _

_Une rime n'est rien sans un écho mais un écho est bien plus censé qu'une rime. _

_Prenez garde tout de même à ce que les mots laissés pour dits, que rien n'ils n'enveniment. _

_Je ris de moi-même et de mes fariboles sans que je ne vous invite à faire de même ?_

_Que nenni ! Mes amis, à vous de vous tourner en ridicule sans que l'on ne vous adule ! _

_Moi j'ai déjà fais tourner les vers de long en large et en travers ! _

_Sur ces bonnes paroles de bon sens, je vous salue bien bas et sans faire de contre-sens, je tire ma révérence ! _

Moment de stupeur et Tsuki joignit le geste à la parole et fit une révérence théâtrale avant qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissement n'envahisse le gymnase. La jeune femme avait fait l'unanimité et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'elle se retira dans le public aux côtés de son mari qui l'embrassa tendrement pour la féliciter.

Aichi arriva ensuite sur scène et fit un petit salut de la main à tous en tentant de se calmer. Ses yeux bleus cherchèrent rapidement un point de repère pour se concentrer et tombèrent sans le faire exprès…

(Moi : Vous êtes sûrs ? XD Nath-chan : C'est bon, on a comprit que tu l'avais fait exprès, Mme l'entremetteuse en chef !)

Kai eut un doux sourire encourageant qui fit presque –non même carrément- rougir le jeune homme jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux faisant pouffer Tsuki qui venait de comprendre qui était celui dont son cousin venait de croiser l'envoûtant regard… Atem leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Sa chère et tendre était repartie dans ses délires de mise en couple et de complotages en tous genres… Ça promettait.

Aichi commença donc la récitation de son poème sans défaire le lien qui venait de se nouer avec Kai, entre leurs deux regards qui ne parvenait plus à se décrocher.

- A mon cœur qui ne saurait dire ce qui le tourmente.

_La couleur grise teintée,_

_Regarder les couleurs du ciel, un jour avec toi, _

_Répandant la couleur des ténèbres qui font loi. _

_Je me demande pourquoi le chemin vers le ciel coloré est bloqué. _

_Je veux savoir pourquoi tu étais effrayé par le reflet de ta vraie image_

_S'écoulant lentement tous les jours au gré de nos passages. _

_Nous nous sommes dit adieu ce jour-là et j'ai vraiment cru en toi…_

_Mais je ne peux pas le dire avec des mots, ma peur me paralyse. _

_Puisse mon vœu être exaucé pour le salut de nos deux âmes. _

_Je peux entendre ton appel profond dans mon cœur,_

_T'accrochant à la main que je t'ai offerte de bon cœur. _

_Il n'y a pas de temps pour s'arrêter, dans ce monde monochrome… _

_Se pliant à mon cœur qui ne saurait dire ce qui le tourmente. _

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, aussi rouge qu'une pivoine alors qu'un grand silence régnait dans la salle. Tous avaient été scotchés par la douceur et la mélancolie dégagées par le poème du champion Vanguard. Même ses amis n'en revenaient pas. Le lycéen leur avait caché ce talent ! Aichi salua le public qui s'était mit à l'applaudir chaleureusement et se réfugia rapidement derrière le rideau où il souffla de soulagement. C'était fini ! N'empêche… Pensa-t-il avec un peu de hargne envers la concernée, quelle sadique, ma cousine !

Les jurys se réunirent donc et commencèrent à délibérer laissant ainsi les participants du concours une bonne pause. Aichi se vit donc entourer par ses amis qui le félicitèrent chaleureusement pour le beau poème qu'il leur avait livré. Kai –qui était resté un peu à l'écart du groupe- ne pouvait détacher son regard du visage gêné de son petit ange. Et oui, l'irascible du groupe était raide dingue de leur leader mais ça, seule une certaine femme à l'opulente chevelure ébène semblait l'avoir remarqué. La dite jeune femme capta le regard de son éventuel futur beau-frère et fit un signe de tête vers Aichi qui se détacha du groupe pour venir vers son mari qui félicita le jeune leader de Q4. Le lycéen rougissait alors que son beau-frère le taquinait sur le ou la destinataire du poème que le plus jeune avait récité. Tsuki était intérieurement morte de rire en se demandant les têtes que tous feraient s'ils savaient…

Les jurys venaient de terminé de délibérer et tous les participants du concours se rendirent sur l'estrade pour les résultats. La tension fut à son comble lorsque ce fut le moment de l'ouverture de l'enveloppe… Aichi se tendit et ferma fortement les yeux, attendant le verdict tout en espérant secrètement ne pas avoir gagné. Tsuki, elle, était tout à fait calme.

- Le gagnant est…

La tension était à son comble, toute la salle semblait retenir son souffle alors que tous les yeux étaient braqués sur les participants.

- Sendo Aichi pour son beau poème sur le thème de l'amour !

Tsuki et les autres applaudirent directement leur ami puis le reste des spectateurs se joignirent à eux afin de saluer le talent du lycéen à la chevelure bleue. Ce dernier rougit avant de saluer tout le monde avec une petite courbette en se grattant la tête, tout gêné. Tsuki arriva seconde sans surprendre personne évidemment. Aichi lui sauta au cou alors qu'elle lui ébouriffait gentiment les cheveux. La tendresse entre ces deux-là était évidente mais ce n'était rien de plus qu'un sentiment gentillet. Aichi sentait le regard brûlant de Kai qui ne l'avait pas lâcher des yeux depuis qu'il avait récité son poème quelques minutes auparavant. Le jeune homme était mal à l'aise et se demandait si son co-équipier n'avait pas compris que ce poème lui était destiné. A cette pensée, Aichi sentit ses joues le bruler et son cœur s'emballer si bien qu'il n'entendit pas ce que sa sœur de cœur lui disait. Tsuki jeta un regard par-dessus l'épaule de son cadet et eut un sourire joueur en voyant le brun fixer le plus jeune.

- _Si il a compris, je n'aurai rien à faire pour les foutre dans les bras l'un de l'autre ! _Ricana-t-elle en son for intérieur.

- ALLEZ LES AMIS ! MAINTENANT C'EST LA FIESTA !

Tsuki sentit une goutte glisser sur son crâne tout comme Aichi et Atem en entendant Morikawa s'exciter ainsi. Même Kamui en semblait affligé ! Mais toute la bande haussa les épaules et tous se mirent d'accord pour finir la soirée chez le couple Sendo !

-Dans la soirée, chez Atem et Tsuki-

L'ambiance joyeuse et bonne enfant régnait dans la maison noyée sous les rires et les conversations en tous genres. Tsuki buvait son jus de fruits accoudée à la fenêtre. Aichi et Kai ne cessaient de se tourner autour. Discrètement, certes mais pas assez à ses yeux d'entremetteuse avertie. Les voir se dévorer des yeux lorsque l'autre avait le dos tourné, l'amusait mais l'agaçait en même temps. Elle soupira et posa son verre vide sur le rebord de la fenêtre avant de se rendre au milieu du salon où un jeu de karaoké avait été mis en place. Elle saisit le micro, clin d'œil à son époux qui eut un sourire amusé aux lèvres en comprenant ce qu'elle avait en tête et une douce musique pleine de douceur et de mélancolie démarra. La voix suave de la jeune femme emplit la pièce où tous étaient rassemblés.

- _Seuls toi et moi_

_On ne voit plus personne_

_La musique plane et donne_

_Du blues au cœur_

_Si près tous les deux_

_Serré dans tes bras_

_Si près pour la première fois_

_J'oublie mes rêves_

_Je ne peux plus y croire_

_Je leur dis au revoir_

_Et je suis là_

_Si près j'attendais_

_D'être auprès de toi_

_Pourtant je savais déjà_

_Que tu me prendrais_

_Dans tes bras..._

_... Si près_

_Si fort j'ai rêvé_

_Mais je ne rêve plus_

_Alors, je ne crois plus_

_En ce prince inconnu_

_Encore serre-moi_

_Jamais je n'aurais cru_

_L'amour_

_Un jour_

_Si près_

Tsuki rouvrit ses beaux yeux bleus qu'elle avait fermés sans s'en rendre compte, emportée par la musique. Elle plissa ses prunelles et tourna la tête vers Kai auquel elle adressa un sourire de connivence avant de reprendre sa chanson d'une voix presque suppliante, sortant du tréfonds de son cœur et de son âme.

- _Oh comment garder_

_Un peu d'espoir_

_Si je te perdais ce soir_

_Tu es si près de m'aimer_

_De forcer le destin_

_Jamais n'abandonne_

_Tes rêves en chemin_

_Aimer comme personne_

_D'un amour sans fin_

_Si près_

_Si près_

_Et pourtant si loin_

La jeune femme laissa sa voix s'éteindre en même temps que la mélodie. Elle passa le micro à Misaki et quitta la pièce en compagnie d'Atem, ce dernier étant bien décidé à lui prouver une nouvelle fois son amour. En passant près de Kai, elle lui tapota l'épaule et parla si bas que lui seul entendit.

- Je te laisse la suite, Kai prends soin de lui surtout.

Le brun eut un sourire doux qui rassura la belle dame. Il connaissait l'immense affection que les deux Sendo se portaient. De plus, le maitre des Kagero aimait bien trop Aichi pour lui faire le moindre mal. De plus Tsuki était pire qu'une diablesse, la contrarier signerait son arrêt de mort… Mais revenons à nos deck, mes amis ! Une fois notre couple de la première génération dans leur coin, bien tranquilles à se faire des papouilles, notre brun favoris fini par retrouver son ange sur le balcon. Admirant les étoiles, le jeune homme semblait serein et une certaine mélancolie se dégageait de lui le rendant encore plus attirant aux yeux du brun dont le cœur battait la chamade et l'anxiété faisant trembler ses mains qu'il gardait dans les poches de son pantalon noir.

- Aichi…

L'appelé si tendrement se retourna et rougit sous le regard brûlant du brun qui hantait son cœur depuis si longtemps déjà. Un silence embarrassé avait pris ses droits au sein du futur couple alors que le brun se rapprochait de sa moitié, inexorablement. Leurs cœurs battaient la chamade et à l'unisson. Le brun passa ses bras autour des hanches fines du cadet de Tsuki qui –comme hypnotisé, en transe- enlaça le cou du brun de ses bras frêles. Les visages se rapprochèrent, les souffles se mêlèrent. Les lèvres s'effleurèrent, se cherchèrent, s'ajustèrent et enfin, se scellèrent tendrement. Ce chaste baiser ne contenait qu'amour pur et respect profond envers l'autre. Peu à peu, le baiser se fit plus sensuel et enflammé. Aichi entrouvrit la bouche et Kai en profita largement pour approfondir l'échange. Sa langue alla retrouver sa jumelle qu'elle entraina dans une danse langoureuse. Le brun ne pouvait plus retenir son désir de tout connaitre de son ange. Lorsque le manque d'air se fit sentir, Kai rompit lentement le baiser avant de plonger ses prunelles vertes dans les bleues d'Aichi toujours lové dans ses bras, la respiration hachée. Tous deux reprenaient leur souffle, leurs cœurs battant toujours à une vitesse phénoménale au sein de leur cage thoracique respective.

- Je t'aime…

Un murmure conjoint aussi doux que la plus fine des soies. Une sincérité a coupé le souffle de quiconque aurait pu assister à cet aveu mutuel de nos deux amoureux. Transportés, nos tourtereaux quittèrent la fête pour se rendre dans l'appartement du brun. Une fois sur place, Aichi n'eut même pas le temps de s'extasier sur le fait qu'il se trouvait chez Kai que ce dernier bondit sur ses lèvres tel un fauve affamé. Le bleuté ne se priva cependant pas de répondre à ce baiser enflammé, avec une touchante maladresse. Une fois le baiser rompu, le brun chercha un accord dans le regard voilé de désir de son petit ange. Aichi se sentait aussi mou d'une poupée de chiffon entre les bras puissants de l'homme dont il était irrévocablement épris. Le prenant délicatement entre ses bras comme un prince le ferait pour sa princesse, Kai les mena ensuite dans sa chambre.

Il allongea le plus jeune sur son lit et retira rapidement leurs vêtements qui étaient de trop pour ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Ils finirent donc tous les deux nus comme le jour de leur venue au monde. Aichi tremblait d'appréhension bien qu'il désirait ardemment ce qui allait se produire. Kai happa de ses lèvres celles de son amour pour une énième danse sensuelle. L'atmosphère était lourde, chargée de désir. Les mains pâles exploraient le torse déjà débarrassé de la chemise blanche qu'Aichi portait. Un gémissement étouffé par le baiser excita davantage le plus âgé qui cassa le baiser brulant lorsque le manque d'oxygène se fit sentir. Haletant Aichi avait les yeux clos et les joues rougies. Sa poitrine se soulevait de façon hachée et totalement irrégulière alors que son corps semblait brûler.

Aichi était totalement à la merci de Kai, ses mains serrant avec force les draps blancs tandis que le brun laissait une trainée de baisers brulants le long de son torse. De baisers en morsures, le brun découvrait la peau pâle de son petit ange. Se repaissant de son goût fruité, de la douceur de cette peau si parfaite, sans aucun défaut. Le plus jeune prenait de plus en plus de plaisir à la douce torture et son état d'excitation ne laissait aucun doute à Kai sur le plaisir que son petit ange prenait à ses caresses. Il vouait vénérer son cœur comme son corps. Un corps dont il ne pourrait au grand jamais se lasser. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent de nouveau et les mains tremblantes de désir d'Aichi lâchèrent enfin les draps pour parcourir de façon purement inconsciente le torse musclé de Kai dont il se sépara, haletant, scrutant son visage malgré la brume de désir dans ses yeux. Le plus âgé fut autant ravi que d'avantage excité. Kai descendit prendre l'un de ses tétons entre ses lèvres tandis que sa main continuait de torturer l'autre. Aichi tournait à présent la tête de gauche à droite, se perdant dans toutes ces sensations définitivement. L'embrasement dans ses reins devenait de plus en plus fort, le jeune homme se consumait littéralement. Après un long moment de douce torture, Kai descendit enfin à l'endroit de tous les plaisirs, qu'il convoitait depuis il ne savait même plus quand.

Aichi n'arrivait pas à contenir sa voix, ni ses gémissements qui s'étaient finalement changés en cris de plaisir. Sa raison semblait s'être carrément faite la malle et son corps avait pris le relais. Ce dernier réclamait plus du brun qui songea que la nuit allait être très longue… Kai se baissa et se mit à lécher le membre complètement dur de son ange avant de le mordiller délicatement. Le dit ange cria bien plus plaisir en se cambrant soudainement lorsque Kai se décida enfin à prendre son membre entre ses lèvres, le caressant de façon à le mettre au supplice. Ce qui fonctionna à la perfection. Le maitre des Kagero faisait tournoyer sa langue sur la verge tantôt lentement tantôt rapidement, changeant brusquement de rythme au son des cris et gémissements du plus jeune qu'il voulait rendre dépendant de lui. Aichi voulait tellement plus ! Le remarquant, Kai arrêta sa douce torture faisant gémir son jeune amant de frustration. Mais il voulait être sûr que c'était bien ce que son amour désirait. Il ne voulait pas lui faire le moindre tort. Il arriva à son oreille et lui murmura avec appréhension.

- Es-tu sûr que c'est vraiment ce que tu désires ?

Retrouvant un soupçon de lucidité, Aichi murmura un « oui », ses prunelles brillantes d'amour, bien qu'une certaine anxiété persistait, Aichi avait totalement confiance en Kai. Son brun ne lui ferait jamais de mal, il en était convaincu du plus profonde son cœur. Alors il s'offrait.

- Sois doux… Ce sera une première fois pour moi.

Touché par cet aveu, le brun lui répondit que cela le serait également pour lui, mais il espérait également que son ange serait le seul pour le reste de leur vie. Rougissant, un éblouissant sourire sur ses lèvres gonflées par les baisers du brun, Aichi se détendit complètement. Un râle de plaisir lui échappa, la main de Kai venait de saisir son membre, commençant à le masturber lentement remplaçant sa bouche et sa langue. La sensation fit immédiatement perdre la raison. Il bougeait ses hanches au même rythme que la main du plus âgé sans pouvoir se contrôler.

- Tu aimes, mon ange ? Lui murmura de nouveau le brun de sa voix la plus rauque.

Aichi hocha de nouveau la tête, se concentrant sur son plaisir et toujours incapable de parler sans gémir ou hurler de plaisir.

- Dis-le. Fit le maitre des dragons d'une voix atrocement suppliante et aguicheuse.

Le jeune homme se contenta de gémir plus fort quand le rythme du brun augmenta en vitesse. Kai reprit sa caresse buccale là où il l'avait arrêté. Il passa sa langue tout le long de son pénis et Aichi rejeta la tête en arrière en un cri inarticulé à s'en déchirer sa belle gorge fragile. Tellement tentante… Kai fondit sur la peau fine et la marqua de ses morsures amoureuses, faisant apparaître de belles rougeurs que son jeune amant allait avoir sans doute avoir du mal à cacher le lendemain…

- J'-J'aime ce que… Ah !

Ses dents titillaient agréablement le gland légèrement rose et violacé de sa verge. Ses gémissements devenaient de plus en plus forts. Il céda finalement.

- J'aime ce que tu fais- ah ! Articula difficilement le jeune combattant, les joues rougies par le plaisir et le cœur battant la chamade.

Kai augmenta encore la cadence de sa caresse buccale une nouvelle fois, le menant au bord de la jouissance. Le brun augmenta encore le rythme de succion si érotique. Sa langue si aventureuse s'enroulait, remontait et descendait s'amusant avec son gland. Ses lèvres exerçaient une pression qui rendait le maitre des chevaliers fou de désir. Il n'en pouvait plus ! Ses lèvres exprimèrent alors ce que son corps voulait ardemment depuis le début de leur étreinte malgré la résistance qu'avait encore sa conscience.

- Viens !

Trop tôt ! pensa Kai. Il voulait le voir jouir uniquement avec sa bouche avant de le prendre tout entier et il s'appliqua davantage à le rendre incapable de lui résister. Un autre va-et-vient et Aichi se répandit dans la bouche du brun à grands cris et en longs jets dans la bouche gourmande de Kai. Ce dernier remonta vers les lèvres d'Aichi et se les accapara de nouveau pour partager son propre goût. Le bleuté ouvrit ses lèvres, lui offrant totalement sa bouche à explorer à sa guise. Leurs langues combattirent lentement, s'enroulant et se délaissant. Celle de Kai explora sa cavité buccale avec avidité.

Le brun jugea que la torture devait cesser lorsqu'il sentit le plus jeune l'attirer encore plus contre lui en entourant ses hanches de ses jambes fines. Il arrêta le baiser et se lécha les doigts qu'il glissa jusqu'à l'intimité tant convoitée de son amour qui se tordait encore sous son touché. Avec douceur, il caressa l'intimité puis entra le premier doigt que Ritsu ne sentit pas trop perdu dans son plaisir. Le second doigt fit grimacer le brunet aux prunelles vertes alors que le dernier le fit crier car il toucha directement la prostate. Après une longue préparation, Kai pénétra doucement son amour qui cria de plaisir et de douleur mêlées. Le combattant aux dragons s'immobilisa le temps que son amant s'habitue à sa présence se faisant violence pour ne pas le pilonner brutalement. Les caresses de Kai sur le corps de son ange eurent tôt fait de détendre ce dernier qui donna un léger coup de hanche. Comprenant que son ange était prêt, le brun entama de langoureux va-et-vient qui firent hurler son amour.

Il augmenta le rythme de ses coups de reins et gémit également de plaisir que lui procurait l'antre chaude et étroite qui abritait son membre. Leur étreinte dura de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que les deux amoureux n'atteignent le septième ciel au même moment et ne se répandent dans un même hurlement de plaisir. Kai se retira et embrassa tendrement son ange qui lui rendit paresseusement son baiser en l'attirant entre ses bars. Morphée les emporta ensuite dans ses bras après quelques caresses tendres et de nombreux mots d'amour susurrées à l'oreille d'Aichi de la part de Kai. Ils s'endormirent donc tendrement enlacés.

-Le lendemain-

Lorsqu'Aichi ouvrit ses superbes prunelles bleues, il était seul dans le lit. Avec prudence, il s'assit entre les draps et passa sa main dans ses cheveux emmêlés. Un bruit de porte que l'on ouvre le fit d'abord sursauter avant de le faire sourire tendrement, les joues carmines. Kai venait d'entrer dans la pièce, un plateau garni dans les mains et en portant pour tout vêtement un simple boxer noir.

(Moi et les fans de Yaoi : *bave* KYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA !)

Il sourit à la vue de la gêne de son petit ange.

- Bien dormit ?

- Merveilleusement bien et toi ?

- De même. Répondit le brun en s'asseyant dans le lit auprès de son jeune amour et en déposant le plateau sur les genoux de ce dernier. Puisque j'ai eu la chance de te tenir dans mes bras.

Aichi vira au rouge une nouvelle fois et ils honorèrent le fameux petit-déjeuner préparé par le brun en se caressant tendrement, s'embrassant parfois avec douceur et tendresse. Ils flânèrent un moment, parlant de tout et de rien puis se rallongèrent sous la couverture, ne voulant pas quitter trop tôt le nid qui avait vu naitre leur relation. Dans les bras du brun, Aichi écoutait la douce musique des battements de son cœur. Il était si bien dans cette position !

- Si seulement, je pouvais rester comme ça pour toujours… Chuchota-t-il sans vraiment s'en rendre compte faisant sourire Kai.

- Tu peux. Je ne vais pas te relâcher de sitôt, Aichi…

Aichi se blottit davantage entre les bras de son amoureux et nicha son visage dans le cou de ce dernier en souriant.

- Alors ne me quitte jamais des yeux et ne me laisse au grand jamais quitter tes bras sans chercher à me retenir…

- Avec plaisir, tes désirs sont des ordres, mon ange… Répondit le brun sans se départir de son sourire qui dévoilait à quel point il était heureux pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Aichi laissa ses pensées se perdre, profitant des tendres caresses de son amant sur son dos. Finalement, Tsuki avait eu une sacrée idée avec ce concours de poème. Car au moins, il avait enfin pu avouer ses sentiments à l'homme dont il était profondément épris et qui l'aimait également en retour. Elle avait tout de même du génie, sa sœur de cœur derrière sa folie d'entremetteuse.

THE END

* * *

Moi : *_yeux de chibi trop kawaii_* Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

Ren : *_sourire de dément_* J'adore ! Qui aurait cru que notre irascible serait aussi chou ! xD *

Moi : Bah moi évidemment xD

Kai : ...

Aichi : *_tout rouge_* ...

Misaki et Asaka : YAOI POWER ! *_bave et saigne du nez_* KYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Moi : *_ricane_* Tient, je crois que ça a fait mouche parmi les fangirls de la bande !

Kai : *_blasé_* Non tu crois ?

Moi : *_s'incline_* En espérant que cet O.S vous a plus ! Laissez des reviews et surtout si vous avez des idées, je suis preneuse ^^ à bientôt !

Tous : *_flippent à l'idée que l'auteure recommence à écrire sur eux_* TASUKETE !


End file.
